Moment
by Silverwolf125
Summary: collection of drabble base on digimon adventure character friendship & romance # takari , Koumi and Sorato and lot more
1. swing(takari)

Disclaimer : i do not own digimon

This ideal come up as I watch tri and it ended up like this

Set during tri, confession

edited by Leesie Love

* * *

Moment 1 : Swing

"Takeru?"

Takeru smiled awkwardly, "Hey "

He didn't know why he walked here, his feet lead the way, and he was starting to regret it.

Is he that dependent on Hikari?

"Sorry its just,"

He was cut off by Hikari's yelling, trying to get herself heard over the noise of video game and Taichi shouting excitedly.

"Oneesan!Mom! I'm going out for a walk with Takeru!"

There were calls of acknowledgment from her mom, and a tease from taichi.

"Where's Tailmon? " Takeru ask after they enter the lift.

He knew that the loyal Digimon had a habit of following Hikari everywhere, even more so recently.

"I convinced her to take a nap, She looked tired."

The lift rang, indicating they had reached their floor and they made their way out.

"So," she begun as they walked side by side at a nearby park, "what's bothering you?"

He forgot how well she knew him," I..."

The words were stuck at the tip of his tongue.

He just can't confess to her yet.

"Hikari," he paused, unsure of how to approach this, "We promise not to keep secret from each other right?"

Hikari nodded and he hesitated.

"If, I'm saying if I do," he paused again before conining nervously, "would you be angry at me?"

Hikari looked at him and he gulped.

"I can never be angry at you Takeru."

She answer softly.

He looked down in guilt.

*Sorry Hikari, I really wanted to tell you but I don't have the courage now

He look up when hikari nudged him and pointed to a swing set.

He smiled in amusement.

"Aren't you too old for this Yagami?"

"I know you want to do it too Takashi."

He smiled, embarrassed that he got caught.

He took her hand and pulled her to the swing set.

The two sat on the swing, ignoring the judgemental stares they were receiving.

"Can this hold us? "

He question worriedly.

Hikari smiled, "One way to find out."

They kicked off the ground together and with every swing he felt his worry diminish.

"Don't you wish you were a kid again? No worries or anything."

Takeru snorted at Hikari's statement.

"Even if we were kids we would still have to save the world."

Hikari laughed.

Takeru smiled wistfully, thinking back to his childhood before the digital world.

It was simple then, being a child with no worry, and he found himself wanting to go back to that time.

"I played with the swings often when I was young."

Hikari said bringing him out of his thoughts.

"I felt like I could fly when my Oneesan pushed me, you know?"

She looked at him meaningfully.

"But there was always gravity and I would be pulled down, but even so, it was only for a brief moment." "She stopped swinging

" The thing will pass Takeru."

Takeru stopped swinging and looked at her.

Their eyes met.

"Whatever you can't tell me, I'm sure it will be fine."

She stood up and waved goodbye.

"I promised my mom I would help her with dinner."

He stared at her figure getting smaller and he almost gave in to his impulse of wanting to run to her and tell her about Patamon.

But he didn't.

Hikari's words still have an effect on him tough, he smiled and continued to swing, feeling lighter than before.

Hikari always managed to make him feel better.


	2. Balance(Koumi)

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon

Set during tri confession

edited by Leesie Love

* * *

Koushiro messed up his hair in frustration.

He takes a deep breath to calm himself down and focus back on his computer.

The sound of his sliding door closing caught his attention and he looked up.

No one.

But the scent of lilies didn't escape him.

He stood up and chase.

* * *

Mimi sighed as she walked along the pathway.

It was a peaceful night with hardly any sound and the countless stars shining above her.

She had gone as far to his office but she lost her courage to speak to him after seeing him so absorbed in his work.

She settles on the bench and takes out her phone.

Before she could do anything tough, a panting figure joins her.

"Koushiro," she says, surprised.

He smiles awkwardly, "Hi."

They both avoided each other's gaze.

"So is that for me?"

He asks cautiously motioning to the bag in her hand.

She nodded and slowly held out her arm and offered the bag to him without meeting his eyes.

He accepted it with both hands.

As he looked into the contents, Mimi fidgeted nervously.

She was never good at apologizing.

"Thanks" Koushiro said,putting the bag beside him, "I needed more tea."

She took a deep breath and turned to him.

"I'm a *jiko chuu but I still care for my friend."

She has says light heartedly, masking her nervousness.

But it was her way of admitting that she was wrong and saying that she was sorry.

Koushiro turnned and their eyes met.

"You were never a jiko chuu Mimi," he says.

This was his way of saying sorry and for saying that she was forgiven.

"And you are never insensitive."

The two smiled and the tension between them lifted.

Thats how it always has been between them.

They probably fight and clash the most among the group and say hurtful words in the moment of the heat. It was inevitable considering their opposite character; she was emotional and out spoken, while he more logical and reserve.

But somehow they have come to an understanding of each other and in a way that balanced each other out.

Her nose caught a smell and she back away a little in disgust.

"How long has it been since you had a bath Koushiro?"

He smiles sheepishly.

"I lost count of the days a little while ago."

She stands up.

"Home. Now."

"But—"

"Now."

He gave in. He stood up and grabbed the bag. The two made their way home in comfortable silence.

"Why are you still here?"

She questions when she notices that he was still with her. Their home was in the opposite direction after all, and he should have taken a left at the path before this street light.

He scratches his head embarrassed.

"I wanted to see you home." he confessed softly.

"My home is at the opposite end of you Koushiro and you can barely walk straight."

He didn't argue but continue to walk and she sighed.

He could be more stubborn than her sometimes.

Koushiro stopped suddenly and she look back confused.

The confusion was gone when she notices a beetle.

"Koushiro …" She whispers.

He jerks his head forward again and continues to walk at a faster pace.

But she didn't miss the guilt and regret in his eyes.

"Its not your fault," she says firmly and he stop.

"It is." he replies without turning back to her but she could tell he was on the verge of tears.

"I was so caught up in research trying to solve the cause of the infection that I didn't even realise that Tentomon got infected. He always encourages me when I am about to give up, but I didn't even realise that he had problems of his own."

He turns back to her.

"there so much I wanted to say to him."

His tears fell down, then and Mimi was at a loss.

He was a person that rarely showed his emotions after all, and this is the first time she saw him break down.

He turns back to face her, "Sorry I shouldn't have said that,"

"I didn't realise Palmon's sadness too, especially when she was pretending that nothing was wrong and was telling me funny stories. I should have tough."

She confesses.

It was the first time she mentioned anything about Palmon and the digital world since that day.

The sadness was overwhelming but she felt lighter with that off her chest.

"We all make mistakes Koushiro."

They both looked up to the sky, each lost in their own thought.

"Will we see them again?"

He asks, Mimi smiled.

"I know we will."

* Jiko chuu means that you are a selfish or self centred person


	3. Kizuna

:Disclamier : I do not own digimon

Set after Tri confession

Reference were made to Red Hot! Birdramon

* * *

Moment 3: Kizuna

Looking like a child, sora hug her knee and hide her head.

It been a few days since they meet their partner again and she exhausted

Exhausted of pretending that everything is ok

Exhausted of pretending to be happy

Her heart hurt every time _Pyocomon_ move away when she accidentally advance too enthusiastically due to old habit.

"sora"

She looks up and saw _Pyocomon_ approaching

She forces a smile

"hey"

The sound of rushing water from the nearby river fill up the silence the two have fallen into

"didn't you say you were getting water?" _Pyocomon_ ask

"ya but it nice here so I decided to stay "she lied

She just need to be alone so she doesn't have to hide her sadness from the rest, afterall the rest is in the same situation she in … maybe worse after all _Pyocomon_ was the more sociable digimon among the rest

She takes _Pyocomon_ 's quietness as a sign she accepts her reason but _Pyocomon_ next statement prove otherwise

"you are lying right?"

"no! I'm not"

"I don't know how I know sora but I know you are lying "

Sora give a bittersweet smile and choose not to reply. She stood up and motion to _Pyocomon_

"we should get back"

 _Pyocomon_ didn't budge

"you like flying don't you sora?"

Memories of flying on birdramon's leg flood her head

"ya"

"I want to be a birdramon then"

Sora was surprised by that statement

"why?"

"so I can fly you around and ease your worry"

She smiles at the sincerity _Pyocomon_ have say it with

"tell me what wrong sora … "

"nothing"

"I don't like it when you are sad "

Her eye widens at the statement

" _Pyocomon_ …"

An explosion sounded and the two turn their attention to it.

Before she could register a fireball come out from the nearby tree and head her way.

It too late to dodge it and she could only close her eye and put her arm out in defence

"magical fire"

Piyomon…

She opens her eye and she say piyomon flying protectively in front of her

Merumon come out from the tree and sora gasp at the sight

It infected but why … the reboot should have stop the infection

"magical fire"

"piyomon "she calls to the pink bird "let run! flame doesn't hurt it!"

"I will protect you "

The familiar statement struck a chord within her

* * *

"but why were you able to evolve? "

"can you evolve just by being with a human? "

"it must be because I had to protect sora "

* * *

"burning fist "

"piyomon" she yelled snapping from her daze as the fireball hit piyomon

She picks up a stick and rush forward but finds herself on the ground before she could even land a blow to the infected digimon

"burning fist "

She tried to roll but the attack was too fast to avoid

"Metro wing"

The two attack clash in front of her and she close her eye when she opens them, a giant bird was pinning the infected flame digimon to the ground

* * *

"sora you came to save me…"

"of course I did! You're an important friend of mine"

"thank you sora!"

"sora look out!"

"eh?"

"this time is my turn to save you!"

"piyomon!"

"piyomon…you…"

"piyomon!"

"piyomon … she evolves to birdramon"

* * *

"birdramon" she whispered

The two flame digimon struggle each trying to gain dominant

The fight was won when birdramon manage catch her opponent off guard and land her attack causing merumon to be knock down

She grabs birdramon's leg out of instinct and the two make their escape

"thank "she says when the two land near the camp and birdramon turn back into her child level

"I only did what was natural "

Sora eye widen

* * *

"sora, sora,sora!"

"piyomon !"

"piyomon ! thank you piyomon!really!"

"I only did what was natural! "

"because I love you sora!"

* * *

"because we are friend right?" piyomon ask shyly and sora smile, a sincere one after day

She reaches out her hand and as it touches the pink wing she reply

"always"

The infected digimon mean there are still danger out there but with her partner wing in her hand, she feels confident that she could face it


	4. Of dream and ice cream(sorato)

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon

edited by Leesie Love

* * *

Moment 4: Of love and ice cream

Sora smiled at the sight of her boyfriend leaning against the wall.

She walks up to him and messed up his hair in greeting and he frowned.

"Sora," he said warningly.

"Why are you here? I told you not to wait."

"I don't listen well to orders."

She smiles and hold his hand leading the way to her house.

As usual they make a stop in front of the ice cream van that drives by on their route.

"Hi Sora, Yamato." greeted the ice cream man, Hiroaki Kanbara. He smiles as they approach, "The usual?"

They nodded and were handed their strawberry and chocolate ice creams.

"So how your day?" Sora asked in between bites of her strawberry ice cream.

"Fine, except for the pile of homework." he answers and Sora groans.

"Don't remind me, our teacher can be so evil sometimes."

Yamato nodded then smirked.

"We should do our homework together."

"With Taichi?"

And the smirk disappears.

"Just us two," he grunted and Sora nudged him playfully.

"Whatever you are thinking Ishida, don't think about it."

He raises his hands in protest.

"I'm not thinking anything."

"Sure," Sora answered with doubt and motioned to her boyfriend's ice cream.

Getting the hint, he moves it closer to her so she could take a bite.

"Seriously tough, we should do our work together."

"Your definition of working together basically mean me doing all our work Yamato."

Yamato gave an embarrassed smile but argued his case.

"Not all. I do the physics work which you are not good at."

Sora groan at the mention of physics, "I still don't know how you are so good at that subject, you can even have a career base on that."

Yamato didn't reply and Sora turned to face him.

He looked hesitant.

She pokes him in the rib.

"What is it?"

His answers slowly and hesitantly ,"I'm actually planning to have a career based on physics, I want to be an astronomer."

Seeing Sora's surprised face he ducks his head.

"I know I know it isn't like me."

Sora smiled gently and lifted his head with a finger.

"I want to be a fashion designer."

Yamato gasped.

"What?"

Sora laughed, "I know it isn't like me, but during our vacation, my mom and I took a short course and I really enjoyed it."

She turns embarrassed as she continues.

"The teacher said I have talent."

Yamato smiled.

"Thats great Sora."

He holds up his ice cream.

"Whatever people say, let reach our dream together."

Sora smiled and touch her ice cream with his.

She knew he was up to something when he smirked.

"You know what else I want to be when I'm older?"

She knows she should not encourage him, but he can be charming when he wanted to be.

"What?"

"Your husband."

He laughs at her red face and Sora had the urge to stuff the ice cream into his face.

He's lucky she loves him too much to do that.


	5. Love Equation(Koumi AU)

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon

Song - Thinking out Loud by Ed Sheeran

edited by Leesie Love

* * *

Koushiro felt confused and lost between the crowd.

Music, chattering and dancing.

This was not his type of event at all, and he wondered why he was even here.

Oh yeah, thats right, he was here because Taichi basically threatened him to.

"If you don't go to the prom, I will personally pour acid over your computer."

Taichi warned seriously.

"Besides, you need to go out more. Who cares if you have no date, you can just find one on the spot."

That was the reason why he was here.

He hated Taichi. First for threatening him here and second for leaving him behind.

He looks stupid and pathetic standing all alone here.

A glimpse of brown hair caught his attention and he growled at the sight.

After all Taichi had done, he looked completely happy dancing with his girlfriend.

He considers putting super glue in Taichi's hair gel.

He looks around, trying to find someone familiar that he could hang out with.

He smiles at the auburn hair.

Sora.

He was about to make his way over but then he stopped.

She was dancing with Yamato.

He desperately scans the area again.

But every time he spots a friend, he feels his hope crush.

Takeru and Hikari at one corner laughing together,even the shy joe is having better luck than him. He was conversing with his crush.

He stops at the sight of a girl laughing.

He feels his breath caught in his throat.

Mimi Tachikawa was stunning in her simple dress.

So stunning.

So perfect.

So untouchable.

He always has a crush on the head cheerleader, ever since they were paired together for a project.

She was different from those popular girls he has met before.

At first he thought she was, but after their time together he found out that although she likes to speak her mind, she still sensitive and is one of the most sincere person he knows.

But what chance does he, the president of computer club, have with the head cheerleader of the school?

A fact that was proven, as he watched Mimi dancing with the captain of the basketball team.

He gives a resignation sigh.

He really hated Taichi.

* * *

Mimi forced a smile at the unfunny joke her partner has said.

She regretted agreeing to come to prom with him.

But it is what was expected of her.

Being the head cheerleader, she receives many pressures and expectations.

And this is one of them.

The head cheerleader always ends up with the captain of the basketball team.

She excuses herself, deciding she needed a breather and made her way to the refreshments provided.

As she got near, she caught sight of a guy, looking lost and out of place.

She smiles.

She has a done a project with him once, and she found him amusing.

Usually guys who approach her have a motive, like wanting to be popular and just wanted to flirt with her. Nothing that was ever genuine.

He was different.

His first approach with her was to talk about science and she found him amusing ever since.

Despite his shyness and stammering, she realizes he was a very loyal, sincere guy who was charming in his own way.

But she keeps her distance from him after the project, as she had heard negative comments about them.

She smiles determined.

Today, no, tonight she was going to approach him.

Who cares what others think, they were graduating soon anyways.

* * *

" Mi ... Mi ..Mimi."

He stammered and instantly regretted it.

Why does he always stammer in front of her? He must have looked like an idiot.

"Hey," she says standing beside him.

"Drink?" she offers one of the two cups in her hand and he accepted it with trembling fingers.

" Tha... Thanks"

He took a big gulp, hoping the soft drink can cool his blushing face."

"Why are you here?" He asks.

"You don't want me here?"

He widens his eyes.

"No, no! I want you here."

He could slap himself for confessing that.

He closes his eyes not wanting to see Mimi's reaction.

He opens his eyes cautiously when he hears laughter.

"Thank you, I want to be here too."

His heart leapt at her reply.

The music changed and he sees Mimi tapping her fingers.

The simple action mesmerizes him and he could not look away from her.

"I like this song," she says defensively.

Koushiro blinked.

What did she mean by that?

She must have thought I found her actions weird, he realised with a start.

"No! It just you are beautiful!"

Real smooth Koushiro.

He wants to bang his head now.

They turn away from each other, both blushing.

"You, you want, to dan... dance?"

He asks, not daring to meet her eyes.

The response came in the form of a hand holding his.

"I would love too."

They got on the dance floor as the song proceed into the chorus.

 _So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are_

"You all right with this?" He asks noticing people looking at them and whispering among themselves.

She smiles, "what can they do to me? Kick me out of cheer leading? I'm graduating."

"Your date's looking here too."

He says, noticing the captain of the basketball team glaring at him.

She shrugs uncaring "Let just say he has been dumped."

He laughs at her response.

This girl can be too blunt sometimes.

She looks hesitant and embarrassed as she continues talking.

"I always thought that you were carbon, uranium and tellurium."

He blinked.

Carbon…c…

Uranium…u…

Tellurium…te…

Cute.

"Did you just say I'm cute in chemistry terms?"

"Well it's not my fault. That seems to be the only way to converse with you." she replies defensively,"You are too smart."

He chuckled.

"Well I always thought that you are full of beryllium, gold and titanium."

She looks confused.

"Be-au-ti-full," he explains and she laughs.

"Smooth, real smooth president."

She smirks "I'm curious about something."

"What?"

"Do opposite attract?"

He smiles "let's find out."

And he gathers his courage to land a kiss on her forehead.

He is very logical person.

And it logic, that a nerd and a popular girl are not supposed to be together.

But love is not logical.


	6. GoodBye Summer(Takari AU)

Disclaimer : I do not own digimon

This is a takari AU and the song used is goodbye summer by F(X)

Edited by Leesie Love

* * *

Moment 6:Goodbye Summer

 _I remember when we were yelled  
at for talking in the halls  
I don't know why it was so fun  
even when we were being punished_

* * *

Hikari looked around desperately.

"Excuse me!" she calls, hoping someone will stop to hear her question.

They were more concerned with getting to class however and she was ignored.

Great, it's the first day of school and she's already late.

She looks at the directions the lady from the office have given to her but it makes no sense.

"Hey," she cries when it is snatched out of her hand."

It was a useless piece of paper, but it was also her only chance of figuring out her new classes.

"Class 1-2, chemistry."

The boy who snatched it out of her hand read aloud.

He grins, "that's my class, want me to bring you there?"

She smiles sheepishly, "That will be great."

He gestures to the left and they make their way down the hallway together.

"The first thing you need to learn is that the instruction by Miss. Kanbara is not helpful at all."

He informs her with a grin.

He sure likes to grin a lot.

Before she could reply, a stern voice cuts in.

"Takashi."

"Here comes trouble," he mumbles before turning to her, "Can you run fast?"

Tough she was confused, she nodded.

He holds her hand and they run.

"What was that all about?" she panted as they stopped at a place she was sure was the Janitor closet.

"Well it's lessons time. We are not supposed to be in the hallway, that was the discipline master."

"What?" she exclaims.

This cannot be happening.

He laughs.

How can he laugh when they were in trouble?

But she finds herself joining in on his laughter.

It was just too infectious.

"Thanks for getting me into trouble on my first day Mr Takashi."

"Takeru," he smiles, "Takashi Takeru."

He holds out his hand towards her.

"My pleasure miss ?"

She smiles back and extended her hand, "Yagami, Yagami Hikairi."

She has detention later that day.

It was her first time in detention but somehow she didn't regret it.

* * *

 _After that day (yeah yeah)  
we always (yeah yeah)  
Stuck together like the Astro twins,  
you were me and I was you _

* * *

"Hikari where is Takeru? His captain wanted to speak to him."

She sighed.

She didn't understand why she was frequently questioned about the whereabouts of her friend.

"Why do you always assume I know where he is?"

"Well you two are always together, so do you or do you not know where he is?"

She sighs again.

"He's in the library."

* * *

 _You cried so much on the day before graduation  
You held it in firmly since you're a guy  
We couldn't say what we wanted,  
Just like that hot summer, goodbye_

"Hikari," he joins her at the rooftop, their usual hangout, "There are some people are looking for you."

She hides her face, "I just want to think for a moment."

She looks up a little when she felt something being push to her.

A tissue.

"Don't cry."

She doesn't know how he knew that she was crying when she was hiding her face.

Well no point hiding now.

She faces him and met his eyes.

He was grinning like usual but the tear brimming on his eye was unmistakable.

Still the same old Takeru, always trying to be strong.

She accepts the tissue and wiped her tears.

She really was going to miss him.

"We graduated, you should be happy."

she look up at the star , avoiding his eye.

"I got accepted to New York University."

He looks at her and forces a smile.

"Congratulations."

Except it sounded like goodbye.

* * *

 _The friend label  
is a label that I got to hate  
The feelings I've hidden still remain  
as a painful secret memory  
The photos that can't define  
our relationship is a heartbreaking story  
I'm sorry, summer, now goodbye, yeah_

* * *

"I found our picture," he announce as he push the year book towards her.

She looked at him, "Did you seriously bribe the editor of yearbook to add our photo?"

"Just sign it Yagami."

She rolled her eyes but complied.

'To Takeru,

You get me into trouble all the time, but I guess it wasn't that bad knowing you.

I will miss you '

She pauses before writing the word she recently hated,

'From your Best Friend,

Hikari'

* * *

 _What do I say,  
we didn't have to play no games  
I should've took that chance,  
I should've asked for you to stay  
And it gets me down  
the unsaid words that still remain  
The story ended without even starting_

 _Your song on the last day of the school festival,  
the flickering summer sea.  
Our feelings that were precious because we were together  
Like the deepening night sky, goodbye_

* * *

Despite the school festival on in full swing, her group of friends choose to go to the nearby beach to celebrate.

She laughs as the rest pressure Takeru to sing, saying that he was the brother of a famous musician after all.

"Yeah Takeru sing!" she joins in and he glares at her.

"Traitor," he mouths to her and she shrugged mischievously.

He gives in after a moment and started singing nervously.

His voice was not as good as his brother's but it has its own charm.

She takes out her phone and starts filiming it.

It will be a memory worth remembering when she is in New York.

* * *

 _The friend label  
is a label that I got to hate  
The feelings I've hidden still remain  
as a painful secret memory  
The photos that can't define  
our relationship is a heartbreaking story  
I'm sorry, summer, now goodbye, yeah_

 _Baby oh no oh oh I'm sorry that this is a monologue.  
Oh, actually, I love you, yeah  
If only our long-time hidden secrets were revealed.  
I would hold you in my arms_

 _The friend label  
is a label that I got to hate  
The feelings I've hid still remain  
as a painful secret memory  
The photos that can't define  
our relationship is a heartbreaking story  
I'm sorry, summer, now goodbye, yeah_

* * *

"You came."

"Of cause I did," the boy replied sounding breathless, "I just woke up late."

She snorted, "Typical."

He takes a step closer before taking two steps back.

"Your brother's glaring at me," he whispers.

She laughs "You know he hated you since the first day you stepped into my house Takeru. You should be used to it by now."

"I still don't get why he hates me."

She steps closer to him, "Thanks for coming Takashi."

He smiles, "Only for you Yagami."

"Hey!" Taichi called interrupting them, "You need to check in already."

Hikari loved her brother, but at this moment she hated him.

She looks at Takeru and force a smile, "I will see you again Takeru."

He hugs her, "All the best in New York."

He pulls back and passes her a envelope.

She didn't have the chance to thank him as she was suddenly surrounded by her family and friends.

Before she knows it, she finds herself on the airplane.

She looks at the envelope still in her hand and opened it.

A photo of them in their graduation capes.

He has scribble something below,

'Best friend'

She smiles bitterly .

That's right. They are friends.

That was all they will ever be.

* * *

 _The friend label  
is a label that I got to hate  
A heartbreaking story, I'm  
sorry, summer, now goodbye, yeah _


	7. purple lilac

**Disclaimer : i do not own digimon**

 **set during Digimon 02**

* * *

Moment 7 : purple lilac

Sora heave a sigh as she sits down for the first time in hour.

It was her first time helping her mother on valentine time and she underestimate the crowd

" thank for helping sora " her mom call with a small smile " I didn't want to call you but it was so late minute and I can't think of anyone else "

she smiles back " it all right mom "

" you sure? It your first valentine with a boyfriend after all "

she could hear the teasing from the statement and she Huff.

She look at the blond guy carrying a pot flower in the corner

It was as if he knows and he look up, letting their eye meet

" you don't have to clean the store you know? I already feel bad that you are helping out " she say

Yamato smile "I have to get on the good side of your mom "

She roll her eye " like she didn't like you already ... Right mom? "

Mrs Takenouchi choose to ignore the question.

"Can I trust you two to lock up the store, I need to meet someone now "

Yamato fake a bow "of cause"

* * *

"so can we leave now? " yamato ask after sora completed a second round of inspection around the store

She shakes her head at her impatient boyfriend "fine … I will just grab my bag "

She walk to the drawer where her bag was kept at and open it

A single purple lilac was on her bag along with a note

She raise her eyebrow and give a questioning gaze to Yamato

He shrug his shoulder and gesture to the note

Still confuse, she read the note " will you go out with me tomorrow? "

She laugh

" you are inviting me out after valentine day?"

"Well I was planning for today but you have to help your mother and you have early morning practice tomorrow so I don't want to ask you out now "

He pause and take a breath before continuing more shyly

" besides, I don't need to make you feel special just on valentine day, i have 364 days to do that"

Sora smile at that confession and hold his hand

" you surprised me sometime you know? "

" I tried " Yamato reply with a smile "now where my chocolate?"

* * *

"So you know what purple lilac meant? Or did you just randomly choose a flower"

She ask as they walk together the familiar path to her house after locking the store

Yamato smirk and question back " do you know meaning of purple lilac ?"

She raise her eyebrow

" you are testing me about flower ?...purple lilac mean first love "

Yamato smile but didn't reply

" so I'm your first love ?"

She tease

Yamato turn embarrassed " you know that already "

" I don't " she feign ignorance And Yamato groan

" you just want to hear me say it right "

Sora shrug playfully " say what ?"

Yamato groan again before pulling her to a stop and turn her to face him

He took a deep breath and blurt out the word

" you are my first love "

Sora grin " you know first love don't last ?"

" let prove that wrong shall we ? " Yamato reply leaning in


	8. Soccer Buddy

Disclamier: i do not own digimon

* * *

 **Moment 8 : soccer Buddy**

 **" you are heartless " sora say glaring at her best friend**

" but it rare to see you cry over a fall " taichi defended himself

Sora huffed " some friend you are ... Are you going to help me or not ?"

She have cried after fallen to the ground but instead of being sympathetic , her best friend taichi have laugh at her

Usually she will not have been bother by a fall but she seem to have sprain something and it starting to really hurt

Taichi squat down and examine her leg " is it bad ?"

" no , that why I'm crying "

" I take it you are fine seeing you can still be so sarcastic"

He extend his hand to support her But as he help her up , she almost stumble again

Taichi supported her " can you walk ?"

She nodded

Taichi shake his head and turn his back toward her " come on I will carry you "

She hesitate

"still so stubborn "

" im not !"

"is it because of your Boyfriend ? " he tease " I can tell you I'm one of the few guy your boyfriend trusted"

"it not because of yamato" she mumble

 **"** **so it just your stubbornness as usual huh"**

She don't have the strength to argue and climb into his back

* * *

" you are an idiot "

" how did you know I'm here" taichi reply without bother to look at her

" you are always at the soccer field when you are happy or sad taichi "

He shift his eye to look at her

She sit down beside him and hand him a bottle of cold water

He accepted it and hold it against his cheek

" this match is important taichi , there scout coming , why do you have to fight and be suspended of the team "

"It my problem " He say looking away

The two stare at the wide field in front of them

" if I win you will you tell me ?"

Taichi smirk " sora you switch to tennis , what make you feel you can win the captain of soccer "

" suspended captain " was the smooth comeback

He frown " you are so on "

They head to the centre of the field and she became determine

She have to win it

Taichi gesture to her " you can start "

Sora smirk

Letting her go first is his first mistake

She kick the ball and head toward taichi

Taichi rush toward her

The goal was made before taichi could figure out what happen

" you score " he gasp

" you are still so predictable taichi "

She already figure out taichi movement and have avoided his offensive advance

He scrowl

" let make it best 3 out of 5"

" a deal a deal taichi "

He sigh and look down

Seeing his action , she was more determined to know

After all , Her friend was usually a confident person

She nudge him

" I saw you cry " he confess " I happen to know is because of some guy making fun of you and well it must be pretty bad for you to cry "

She gasp

That was true

Recently a group of guy have been bothering her . She been trying to hold it in but one comment have hit her sensitive spot and she have cry a little

She was surprised taichi know tough as it was very brief and she have hide somewhere

" so you hit them? There three of them!"

" Ya but i manage more punch than three of them combine " he was still facing down but she could hear the smugness in his tone

" you don't think I can defend myself?"

"that the problem with you " taichi raise his voice "you care too much about other people but not yourself"

 **He stop himself before continuing more softly " you have to realise we care about you too and we worry more when you keep thing to yourself"**

 **The two fall into silence after that**

" taichi ...is not worth being suspended over that" sora say , after a few minute, breaking the silence.

He look up and meet her eye " I have the Right to have my own perception sora and to me it worth it ... "

She smile

" is the bruise still painful? "

" I receive worse hit than this "

He reply arrogantly and she laugh

" well captain want do you want to grab a burger or continue to kick around "

 **"** **aren't you meeting yamato?"**

 **"** **he might join us, you don't mind do you"**

 **He scratches his head "well, I don't want to intrude on your date…"**

 **Sora smile "we are still friend taichi … you me , yamato … nothing going to change that"**

 **She put her arm around taichi " beside you and I are soccer buddy right?"**

 **Taichi return her smile " what soccer buddy ?! you switch to tennis, you traitor!"**

 **"** **I still can win you as proven just now "she smirks "beside I still like soccer"**

 **Taichi choose to ignore her comment and walk ahead " well then, I will have burger if you are paying " he say , replying to the previous question.**

 **She roll her eye" stingy as ever "**

As they make their way out, sora feel grateful

Grateful that taichi was her friend

He might have laugh at her if she cry over minor thing, like if she fallen but he will not stand for anyone making her cry


	9. Tsundere

**Disclaimer : i do not own digimon**

 **watching tri and mimi say** **Tsundere to yamto. im really amuse by that**

 **Tsundere -** **describes a person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing a warmer side over time.**

* * *

 **Moment 9 :** **Tsundere**

 **Mimi first impression of Yamato in a word is cold**

 **During the first few day of their their first adventure ,He rarely talk and like to keep to himself . Unless it come to his younger brother**

 **She was especially dumbfounded when she know the meaning of his crest**

 **The rest make senses to her**

 **Taichi was the leader of the group and was alway courageously leading them into battle**

 **She know sora have doubt about her own crest but to Mimi there no one who fit the crest than the girl who alway put other first before herself**

 **Kuoshiro crest need no further explanation, he was one of the smartest and curious kid she know**

 **Joe , despite being overly logical and cautious, is one of the most reliable person she know**

 **Takeru was young but his hopefulness despite some situation they face makes him a great bearer for the crest of hope**

 **And hikari , Mimi know the bearer of light was special when she give herself up to save other**

 **But Yamato most crest is friendship?it doesn't make sense to her**

 **As they travel together however she observe something about Yamato**

 **He actually have a caring side**

 **Beside sora , he probably the one who most look out for them. Although he pretend he doesn't**

 **When they return to the real world , Yamato was friendlier but toward the chosen children , he was more open and more at ease**

 **Still she remain at a polite distance from him**

 **It was a incident that happen before she left for America that bring them closer**

 **She remember she was just walking down the hallway , heading for lunch when she heard people discussing about her**

 **She slow down to hear what they were saying**

 **" that girl Mimi , she really full of herself huh ?She not the leader of the club but act like one ! "**

 **She was use to this type of comment due to her character . She was more straightforward and when she feel something is good , she have a tendency to act like it was good for everyone**

 **It hurt but she could only ignore it , after all , it does contain a certain amount of truth**

 **She was about to walk away when a familiar voice call**

 **" repeat that "**

 **She know the owner of the voice but she was surprise that he was actually sounding like he was defending her**

 **She peeked around the walk to see Yamato glaring at two boy , as if daring them to say something**

 **She watch as the they laugh nervously before backing away slowly**

 **Before she could turn away , Yamato eye meet her**

 **" you heard that huh ?" He ask**

 **She stepped out into view**

 **" ya ... but you don't have to do that you know , it somewhat true "**

 **Yamato seem to ponder over her question before replying her , his voice soft but firm**

 **" maybe but i prefer a person who actually say what on her mind than gossiping behind people back "**

 **She was surprise at his answer**

 **" anyway I'm heading for the practice room , catch you later "**

 **" wait " she call " aren't we eating lunch together ?"**

 **" well the other are not eating lunch so I figure I could grab something and practice , my band playing a gig soon "**

 **" they are not eating ?" She ask surprise , she was busy just now and didn't time to check her phone**

 **Pulling out her phone she saw message from the rest**

 **Taichi : I have a sudden team meeting , eat without me**

 **Sora : last minute practice for Friday tournament , can't join you guys for lunch**

 **Kuoshiro: there this research that I have to complete so I'm not eating lunch**

 **" really ... they all have to choose the same day to skip lunch "**

 **Yamato nodded at her statement**

 **" well ya , it just happen like that , I will catch you later than"**

 **" wait " she call " how about we eat lunch together ?"**

 **Yamato turn to her and shrug " why not "**

 **She smile and in a moment of impulse put her arm around the blond**

 **" let go "**

 **She could feel Yamato looking at her arm she put around him**

 **" what" she say , pretending to be offended " is sora the only girl who can put her arm around you "**

 **She was surprise a second time by his response**

 **" sure you can , you are my friend too . you just have to handle my fans pestering you that all "**

 **Years later as she look at Yamato defensively**

 **Saying " gabumon will have a grudge if he the only one left "**

 **She smile and say the word that she felt describe him perfectly**

 **"Tsundere"**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The house was dark when they walk in

" guess mom working late today " sora commented , reaching for the light

A hand stop her

" so it just us ?" Yamato ask

" guess piyomon will be in my room , anyway shouldn't you be heading home now

" trying to get rid of me now huh? "

" hey you are the one who say you need to cook for gabumon"

Yamato smile " ya I should probably go " his smile turn into a smirk " but first a goodnight kiss ?"

Sora have to laugh at that " really ? Since when are you so cheesy "

" I always am , but only you know the side of me "

" not really I could record it and post on instagram ... "

" sora Takenouchi" he playfully gasp " are you really planing to ruin my reputation "

" what reputation " she scoff

" my reputation as the cool lead singer of cause" was the arrogant reply

" why did I like you again "

" coz of my look "

" ya , that a big reason why I'm with you " she pause and continue in a nonchalant tone" your personality only play a small part "

" that unfair , coz your personality is the main reason I'm with you "

" so that mean I'm not beautiful "

" oh you are " he assure " it just , you probably the only one who can stand me "

" true ... you and your stubbornness "

" I'm not stubborn !"

" say the one who fight with taichi every five minute coz you two are both stubborn ...really why am I friend with you two again "

" hey taichi is the captain of soccer I'm the the lead singer consider yourself lucky " he smile charmingly " beside we two are probably the most handsome guy in school" he pause before adding under his breath" well me more than him anyway "

Sora shake her head at her boyfriend self love of himself

" go home already "

" my kiss ?"

" not gonna happen "

Yamato ignore that and their lip meet after a playful struggle and laughter

The light was suddenly turn on and the couple break apart immediately

All the digi destine , miss Takenouchi and mr ishida was there

Some sporting teasing look , some bewildered and some amuse

" i ... er ... we ..." sora stammer

" congrats for winning the tennis tonement Sora" taichi say from his spot at the light switch " we were going to celebrate that but should we celebrate your relationship status instead ?"

Taichi watch as the couple turn red and smile to himself " boy am I glad I decided to hear your conversation instead of switching on the light as plan "


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tri verse

Sora and Mimi walk sides by side as the group continue their search

" let take a break ". Taichi call

Somehow she and Mimi ended up being the one to stay at the place taichi have deem to be their temporary resting spot

The rest already set off to complete their task

Yamato , joe and taichi to find some food

And hikari , takeru and koushiro to find water

There was silence between the two of them as they enjoy their break

" so " mini begin and sora have a forbidding feeing at the tone she using

And she was right

" are you jealous that Yamato save Meiko ? "

She raise her eyebrow

" I'm not "

" don't need to lie sora it just the two of us "

Sora shake her head

" I'm really not "

She pause before mumbling to herself "

I'm just afraid of losing him "

ll

Yamato drag his feet , they have been walking for hours but they didn't manage to find the others yet.

" Yamato"

He look at kuoshiro who look exhausted

" shall we take a break ?"

Before he could answer a new voice cut in

" let eat !"

He almost smile at that

Taichi's digimon first priorities in life is really food

" fine , it late anyway , we will continue ..."

His answer was cut short by a light suddenly glowing

A distortion

He look at the distortion and his heart beat faster at sight of sora running to confront ichijouji ken

" you idiot " he mumble

When he saw sora being tackle to the ground , he immediately rush forward and was glad he manage to pass through the distortion

As he step on the ground after passing through , he saw the rest coming through other distortion as well .

" this form is just an avatar so I could come to your world "

He watch in disbelief as ichijouji seem to transform to gennai

He was about to rush over when he saw gennai taking her degivice but a magical fire attack reach there first

He saw sora pushing off gennai and run toward piyomon , putting herself in the path of machinedramon's attack

He heard piyomon tell her to run but the girl only hug her digimon tighter

" gabumon!" He shouted looking at the digimon across him " petite fire now "

He was taking a risk here. Gabumon was a child level after all and machinedramon was a ultimate

Gabumon look bewildered by his request but nodded and run

He watch as gabumon jump and use his blue fame just as machindramon attack was fired

Another attack , a powerful blast of flame join in with the blue flame

He was amaze that the two attack actually manage to block the ultimate digimon attack

He stand protectively of the girl and was join by another figure

" taichi ... Yamato "

He turn toward her and was glad the girl appear to be unscathed

" don't push yourself "

ll

They have manage to escape to a abandon ship , everyone was now trying to figure out the plan of action now , knowing that their pursuiter will be upon them soon

He look at sora carrying piyomon

Coming to a decision ,He walk over to them

" How piyomon ?"

" She fine "

" How about you ? "

" Just a little scratch but I'm fine too "

"What were you thinking than ?! You could have been hurt" he ask

" you want me to leave piyomon ?" She reply defensively

"Piyomon told you to run"

" She my partner Yamato , wouldn't you do the same for gabumon "

He was speechless at that , it was true after all

"We are talking about you here , don't change the topic " he manage to mumble after a few moment

He heard sora sigh "I'm fine "

" what if you aren't ?"

" I'm fine "

" but what if you aren't ?"

"I'm fine " sora have raise her voice a little " stop worrying"

He scoff " you are stubborn"

She look at him incredulously " I'm stubborn ?"

" yes" he reply simply

He saw sora roll her eye " this coming from the most stubborn guy himself"

She look at him " look Yamato I know how to protect myself "

" I know... " he reply softly

" good , now stop worrying "

" I'm not worrying , I'm just afraid ..." he mumble

" what did you say ?"

He turn away " I should help the other "

As he walk to where taichi , kuoshiro and joe are huddle together in serious discussion

He whisper to himself

" I'm afraid of losing you , you idiot "


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Au where sora and Yamato are childhood friend

Toshiko Smile at the sight of her daughter ,

She was only a few month old but she was so energetic

She watch as her young daughter approach another baby , a blond hair boy , and look at him curiously

SHe then raise her hand and slightly tough the boy face

The boy seem uncomfortable at first but smile soon enough and acknowledges her with a happy shriek

She turn to her friend who is also smiling at the sight and say playfully

" we might be in law one day you know "

Natsuko look at toshiko , meeting her eye

Seeing the twinkle on her friend eye Natsuko respond back playfully

" didn't we agree on that 10 year ago "

ll

" mama" Yamato say tugging at Natsuko cloth

" hey there little guy " natsuko say , looking down to meet her son eye

" I hungry mama" Yamato whine

" my little guy is hungry huh , we can't have that can we " Natsuko gasp playfully and open her bag , taking out a packet of biscuit and handing it over to her son who become excited at the sight of the biscuit

He grab it and excitedly pull at the packaging , trying to open the buscuit after a few more tug however , the young boy realize he can't open it on his own and look up and meet the amuse glance of his mother

" mama open " he ask extend the biscuit forward

" what do we say ?" Natsuko question the young boy

" please ?" Yamato reply unsurely

Natsuko smile and take the biscuit from Yamato hand " that right , my little guy is so smart huh "

" I'm smart mama ! " Yamato respond back

" that right !" Natsuko agree , Returning the open biscuit to yamato " here you go "

Yamato immediately eat the biscuit , managIng to get crumb over his face

Natsuko sign and take out a napkin to wipe her son face

" must you eat this messy huh little guy ?"

" it ok mummy , I like mess " Yamato reply with a grin

" but mama don't like mess " she answer back playfully

" auntie !" A squeaky voice call " tomato!"

Natsuko head snap to the voice and see toshiko approaching with sora

" hey there my little princess" Natsuko greet back and engulf the girl with a hug

" sola!" Yamato say and immediately abandon the biscuit and jump out of the bench to run toward his friend

Sora back herself out the hug and turn excitedly to the young boy approaching her " tomato!"

The two kid immediately chase each other around the playground

Toshiko settle In to the bench " hey there Natsuko "

" did your daughter just call my son tomato ? " was the amuse respond

" well I was babysitting your son yesterday and was teaching them tomato , it sound like your son name and my daughter taken to calling him that , he don't mind tough "

" we will see about that when we are older " Natsuko reply with a smirk

The two friend watch their two kid as another girl approach them

Sora immediately begin to talk with the girl but Yamato was more shy to join in. A few more probing from sora tough and the young boy was more willing to join in on their conversation

" your daughter really have an influence on my son huh " Natsuko observe " she really make him more friendly "

Toshiko smile at that " ya ... now if only your son could make my daughter calm down more "

ll

Hearing the sound of frustration , Natsuko peek into her son room

The blond hair boy was glaring at the guitar on his bed

" fustrated Yamato ?" Natsuko ask

" you have no idea " he reply with a huff

Natsuko join him at his bed and ask " why ?"

" my hand hurt " he grumble , staring intensively at the guitar in his hand

Natsuko smile sympathetically at that " I see but it won't hurt after a while "

" after all you like guitar right " she continue

" no " Yamato mumble and Natsuko was surprise

" no?" She repeated with bewildered " you ask me to allow you to learn !"

The boy look away and Natsuko sigh

" why did you learn ?" She gently probe her son

Yamato didn't reply

" come on " she probe again " you can trust me"

After a moment yamato shyly confess " sora appear to like guy who can play guitar mom "

Natsuko give a knowling smirk " you learn for her "

" but I do like it now mom , I just didn't know it will hurt my hand " yamato say defensively

" Let me tell you something " Natsuko say , standing up " nothing that is worth it come easy "

She start to walk out of the room when yamato call out

" you mean guitar ?"

" you will know one day "

ll

" sora honey you can sleep in yamato room "

" mom that my room !"

" I'm a girl yamato "

" barely "

" hey . You take that back tomato "

" don't call me that !"

Natsuko stare at the fighting that her simple statement cause and shake her head

" you two could always share you know " a voice cut in full of teasing

Yamato and sora turn to glare at the smirking blond boy at dining table

" you know , that affect me a lot less than i thought " Natsuko comment , causing the two teen to flush

" mom !"

Natsuko just grin " come on Yamato , it just one day "

The boy grumble but relent

The two teen then walk into Yamato room while chatting

" it amazing how they can be friend one moment and fight another " tekeru observe

" we heard that !"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

" taichi! " joe shouted as the boy rush into the battle

Joe growl lowly to himself , he had warm taichi not to rush in when the enemy is new but as usual the boy didn't head his advise

His annoyance turn in to concern when the boy is knock back by an attack

MetalGreymon who was also know back , get up immediately and look at his friend in concern

" I'm ok " the boy assure his digimon with a smile

Nodding MetalGreymon turn to meet it opponent who is approaching with an attack

During the fight however a stay attack went past MetalGreymon and is approaching taichi

The boy look stun to move and joe take action immediately

" gomamon evolve "

The sealion digimon nod and is engulf in light

After turning into his more powerful form ,

Ikkakumon , the sea animal digimon immediately lunch it attack

The two attack meet and taichi give a sheepish smile to joe

ll

" what were you thinking " joe scrowl after the victory they had " I told you we have to know more before attacking!"

Taichi shrugs " hey we won didn't we "

Joe growl at that " not the point "

There was tension between the two for awhile

" let find the other " joe huff a few second later and walk ahead " gomamon let go "

Taichi follow " hey joe " he call

Joe turn around to meet taichi eye

" thanks " taichi mumble

Joe sigh and approach the younger boy " taichi , im the oldest I have to look out for all of you "

" especially you " joe voice turn stern as he continue " you act on instinct and that often led to uncall situation "

" it better then over analyzing everything " taichi shout back

Joe was shock but scowl straight after

The two boy glare at each other each not willing to give in

" joe " gomamon say to diffuse the situation " come on "

" he need to be more responsible Gomamon!" Joe rebut in fustration throwing his hand in the air

" I don't see you being the leader " taichi bit back and joe snap his head back to the boy in anger

the two return to exchanging heated glare

" look " joe huff " im not saying acting on instinct is bad , you lead us out of lot of situation but you have to know that logical thinking is important too "

" I only act this way because you are here joe " taichi reply , giving a small smile to the elder boy

" huh ?"

" I know that you will always be there to support me that why I act purely on instinct " taichi explain " I might be reckless but you are my voice of reason and I know I can count on you if I mess up "

Joe expression soften

" thanks I guess ... and taichi ? i will always support you "

" even if I mess up ?"

" especially when you mess up "

ll

" you are asking me for girl advice "

Joe did not miss the surprise in yamato voice

" it not like I can ask the other " joe reply shyly rubbing the back of his neck

" and why can't you ask the others ?" Yamato question

" I can't ask the girl for sure and takeru is too young for me to ask " joe reply with a huff

" koushiro and taichi?" Yamato ask

" Im not about to advice from them !" Joe exclaim and yamato have to agree with that , recalling the boy attempt of love

Kuroshio stammer when approach by a girl he like and taichi ... he simply do not care much about girl at this point

" beside they are not the one with girlfriend so please " joe beg and Yamato give in

" sit " yamato order patting his living room sofa which joe comply

" now , tell me more about the girl "

Yamato say staring right at the nervous boy

" i saw her one day and I just kind of like her " joe explain with a blush

Yamato was surprised at that , he would not expect joe to fall in love at first sights

" you like her just by seeing her ?!"

"No " joe exclaim shaking his head in protest " that caught my attention but she in my class and the more I talk to her , the more I like her "

Joe expression soften and give a small smile as he continue " she kind and she smart "

Yamato scratch in chin thoughtfully at that

" alright then here my advice " Yamato say and joe lean closer to the boy , seeing he have the elder boy attention , Yamato announce his grand advice

" confess to her "

" what !" Joe exclaim

" confess to her , being direct is the approach to get a girl "

Yamato say nodding encouraging to joe

Joe only narrow his eye at that

" so why is it that sora have to confess to you ?"

ll

Joe look at the young girl ... women

She was rubbing her ankle with a whine

he was surprise by how much she change and didn't change

She still demanding but she definitely complain a lot less then she use to

Joe bend down to examine her ankle " it just sprain can you walk ?"

The woman nodded and stand up determined just to fall down again

Joe smile a little at that , if this was still the young Mimi , she would have ask him to carry her straightway

He position his back to her " come on princess Mimi , hop on "

Mimi hesitate before replying with a impish grin " what would your girlfriends say if she saw you calling another girl princess huh ?"

"But you are not a girl " joe respond back with a similar grin

" hey!"

Joe ignore the girl protest and probe again " hop on "

The girl hesitate again before climbing to the boy back

Joe set off , grunting a little at the extra weight

" you don't have to carry me you know I can still walk "

" you are definitely heavy " joe huff , earning a smack from the woman " but you are hurt and it my responsibility to ensure you are ok "

" I'm glad I'm lost with you " mimi mumble resting her head on joe left shoulder

" why ?" Joe question

" I alway feel more secure with you " Mimi confess " maybe cause I rely on you a lot when I was younger "

Joe smile at that " hey Mimi ? You can still rely on me you know "

" I know " the women reply and tighten her grip on the young men carrying her " thanks joe and thanks for being patient wit my younger difficult self "

" you sure only when you are younger " joe quip back which Mimi choose to ignore

" hey joe "

" yes ?"

" your girlfriend is a human right ?"

" you still don't believe me ?! "


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sora took a deep breath and look at the scoreboard

30-40

Her opponent only need one more point to win the match

Her determination rise

No way was she going down without a fight

She ready herself to serve

She was about to toss the tennis ball when

a voice shouted

" go sora !"

Her determination turn into annoyance

She glare at the source of the noise

" taichi " she growl

She turn to the blond guy beside taichi and give a pleading look to him to keep the Excited boy quiet

Yamato nodded and she turn her attention back to the match

she was about to toss the ball again when a voice shouted again

" you can do this sora !"

She groan and look at Yamato , who is now feigning ignorant

" can the audience cheer a little more quietly " the umpire say and she could hear the annoyance in his voice

She give a warning glance to her two friend and finally manage to serve without interruption

The rally was long , each not willing to give in

But at last she manage to get the ball into a corner and result in a dunce

She serve again but after a short rally , she hit the ball too hard and it went out of the court

" out " the umpire call " match point "

" how is that a out?! It obviously in !"

" you call yourself an umpire ?!"

Sora only groan and hide her face

" this the last time I ask them to my match "

ll

" sora "

Sora look up and look at taichi

" can you help me pour a glass of soda "

Sora look at him " soda? "

" I want cookie " a voice cut in

"Really Yamato , taichi soda and cookie ?"

" ya why " taichi reply

" we are suppose to be doing homework . Now I'm the one doing the work and you guys are treating me like your private maid ?"

The two boy attention remain glue to the game they are playing as they reply " ya ?"

They miss the pillow being flung at them

ll

The rest look at sora nervously

The girl remain calm while she watch the two boy staring each other down

" that enough " she interrupted " stop fighting already "

" we are not fighting , just having a loud discussion " the blond reply her , his eye still glaring at the guy in front of him

" we are so fighting "

" we are not !"

" we are !"

" hey " sora scream annoyed and glare at the two boy " I can't believe you are fighting about if you two are having a fight !"

ll

" the girl totally checking you out "

Yamato say as he settle into the seat beside taichi

taichi slowly turn his gaze toward the girl that Yamato mention

" she pretty " he mumble back

" ya but she must be crazy to like you " sora say

Taichi glare at her " what wrong with me "

" do you really want to know ? " sora reply

" it will be better if you answer no " Yamato suggested between bite of his lunch " it will take more than lunch time to discuss that "

Taichi huff " you two really enjoy ganging up on me don't you "

Yamato and sora only smile innocently back at him

Taichi shake his head "nice friend "

Coming to a decision he stood up and smirk at Yamato " watch and learn buddy"

He make his way over and smile charmingly to the girl " hi"

The girl seem surprise at first but give a small smile " hi"

"May I sit "

" sure but can you do me a favour ?"

" sure "

" can you ask Yamato to sit here too ? I want his signature "

ll

Taichi groan as he stand up and wipe his forehead

" I'm hungry " he complain

" deal with it " sora hiss

Taichi look at the red head " you are annoyed with me aren't you "

" oh not just her " Yamato , coming in carrying a trash can " I am too "

" it not my fault " taichi reply defensively

" we both told you copying each other work is a bad idea so how is this not you fault " sora huff

" how would I know the teacher would be so smart to figure it out "

Sora shake her head and turn to Yamato " how about we leave him to do the cleaning , it all his fault anyway "

Yamato nodded and taichi pale

" guys you are not going to abandon me right "

The only reply he got was a broom being push into his hand

ll

" how does this sentence sound " Yamato ask , shoving a book toward taichi and sora

The two look blankly at it "it good I guess " taichi reply , unsure

Yamato groan

" i have to come up with a song by today and that the only sentence I come up with"

" it a great start ..." sora say , trying to sound optimistic

Yamato groan again

Taichi turn to sora " hey you are the bearer of love , give him some idea, it a love song after all "

Sora growl " doesn't mean I'm the bearer of love I can just come up with lyric"

" sure you can "

" well , why don't you come up with a song with courage in it "

" erm ... hey we are talking about love here !"

" guys " Yamato call to try to diffuse the argument

Taichi turn to him " it all your fault you know , it a nice day to be out but you have to be writing song

" hey I didn't ask you to be here ! You guys literally just show up at my door ! "

ll

The three listen to the sound of footstep slowly getting further

" I think we are in the clear " Yamato commented

" tell me again why I have to spend my break in the janitor closet "

" because we are friend with the rockstar taichi and have to hide from his adoring fans "

" sora you do know they are after him and not us right ? We can just leave him "

" good point "

" hey one for all and all for one , don't you two dare to leave me "


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

a suggestion by a prompt

" Yamato !"

Taichi scream as the blond boy position himself in front of gabumon

The attack hit Yamato and the degi destine gasp ,staring in shock

" Yamato " sora breath and before she could process what she was doing , she was already running toward the boy

" Yamato " she say , shaking him gently " Yamato !"

The other have return to battle with taichi shouting for them to attack

It was obvious they were fighting more furiously

Anger present for attacking their team mate

Sora sigh with relief when yamato eye flutter and eventually open

The boy sit up and look around wildly

Sora hug him as a habit " you scare me you idiot "

She was shock when the boy push her back but northing could prepare her for his next statement

" who are you ?"

ll

Sora stare blankly in front of her ,

This one month of being patient is wearing her down

She turn to the item in her clutch a wristband

A item that she receive from her boyfriend

She smile as she recall what Yamato say when he have it given to her

" wear this on all your matches ok ? I don't want you to sprain your wrist "

Yamato ... the boy who is invading her mind now and making her frustrated

She miss his touch , how he always there to fetch her despite his protest , his sweet side he only show to her

All this ruin by one statement " who are you ?"

She been trying to get the boy to remember her but now her patient is wearing thin She was tired of this and know she had to do something

She stand up and head outside

Yamato blink at the panting girl in front of her

" sora " Yamato say bewildered "what are you doing here "

The girl ignore the statement and blurt out " I like you "

" what " Yamato breath

" you heard me"

There was silence between the two as both are not willing to make a move

Yamato suddenly chuckle and sora raise her eyebrow in irritation

She was using all her courage to confess and he just laugh at her confession

She turn around to walk off but a hand grab her and spin her around

" please don't tell me you were the one that confess to me first when we a couple previously "

Sora blink " you know that ?"

" no " Yamato answer " but I have a feeling that we are more than just friend , probably why I trust you faster then the other "

He step closer " but I'm glad i forget your confession "

Sora hold in her tear at that statement

Yamato actually wanted to forget her confession

He wanted to forget about them

She struggle against his hold but Yamato only tighten his grip

" cause this time is my turn to confess " the boy say

Sora lost the fight to struggle against the boy hold , bewildered by the boy statement and her heart race in anticipation of the boy next statement

" i like you " Yamato say wiping a stay tear from her eye that she didn't know was falling , his eye meeting her and she could see the sincerely in it

" what " sora breath

" you heard me " Yamato say , quoting what the girl have say before with a small smile

Sora pent up emotions for the month seem to disappear when yamato engulf her in a hug

The familiar feeling of being in the boy embrace calm her and she return the hug tightly , not wanting this moment to disappear

"Sorry I forget about you sora "yamato whisper in her ear " I don't know if I will ever remember what we been through all I know is I like you ... before , now and in the future "

Sora pull back from his hug and look him in the eye " it ok , if you can't remember I just have to remind you or we can just build new memories , as long as you are here with me "

" always "


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

" run that by me again "

Hikari sigh at the blond hair boy " is it that hard to understand ? The drama club have a role open and I want you to act in it "

" so why do I have to play the role again ? Takeru ask bewildered

" cause you are my friend and I'm the person in charge ?" Hikari answer

"No way am I going to be in a drama production "

Takeru exclaim but one pout from hikari and he relent

The boy find himself in rehearsal , regretting as soon as he step inside the place

" that my star" a woman wearing colorful clothes exclaim and gesture him to the stage " let begin immediately "

A script was thrown to him and before he know was was going on , the women yell " action !"

He glance at the girl across him , his co worker and glance back to the script

The set was silence as everyone waited for him to start and he panics

He glance wildly around the theater but once his eyes settle on hikari , he calm down a little

Hikari nod encouraging at him and he prepare him self to deliver the line

He know he was suppose to say to his co worker in front of him but he can't help staring at the girls he want to say it to

He glance at hikari and say nervously

"You know we're supposed to be together. I knew it the first time I saw you, and you know it, too. I know you do"

ll

" hikari !"

Tekeru wake up with a start , gasping for air

The dream was vivid and it affect him deeply

His finger flew across the keypad of his phone , the number that he have long memorize

" takeru ?" A voice that sound as if just awaken answer

" hikari ! I ... I just want to ensure you are safe "

ll

"I couldn't imagine what life would be like without you"

Takeru shift his eye to girl beside him

The two of them were watching a tv show together at her house And when the character say that statement , He can't help but to think how true the statement is

" takeru ?"

The girl seem to notice his stare and have look at him in concern

Takeru give her a reassuring smile " nothing hikari , just thinking how my life going to be without you"

The girl raise a eyebrow at that " so how your life going to be without me ?"

"Well , I can't imagine that "

ll

" you are an idiot " hikari say , bandaging his injured leg " I know you want to win the match but do you have to injured yourself" she pull the bandage tighter

" ow " he exclaim " you don't have to use so much force you know "

" you deserve it you idiot " hikari huff

Takeru only shrug "I may be an idiot but I'm your idiot."


End file.
